identityvfandomcom-20200223-history
Joker
Joker, or Smiley Face, is one of 11 Hunters currently featured in Identity V. Background Joker was once the star of the circus. His naturally sullen face made him the best crying clown. However, the advantage changed when the handsome smile clown Segi and the glamorous acrobat and actress Natalie joined the circus, and Joker realized it's time for him to change his "professional track". Obviously, after getting his eternal smile, Joker can go nuts in new comedy shows. External Traits Abilities Deduction Target # Heart Rhythm #: Listen hard and you will hear them. #* Basic Objective: Discover survivors by using Listen 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Discover survivors by using Listen 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Discover survivors by using Listen 3 times #; Conclusion #: Smiley Face Polka is my favorite. He reminds me of those blissful days at the circus. # Her "Pet" #: How cute! I don't care if it's an it or a she. #* Basic Objective: Use a Patroller to bite survivors 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Use a Patroller to bite survivors 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Use a Patroller to bite survivors 3 times #; Conclusion #: A photo: A female animal trainer holding a leather whip stands in front of a lion.1 # Her "Lover" #: They look like...a perfect match. #* Basic Objective: Repair 1 rocket chair #* Advanced Objective 1: Repair 2 rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Repair 3 rocket chairs #; Conclusion #: A photo of a female animal trainer and a smiling clown at the circus. There is a crying man standing in the far corner.1 # Audience #: They are fickle and volatile, forever searching for the newest, most exciting show. #* Basic Objective: Hit survivors with Rocket Dash 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit survivors with Rocket Dash 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit survivors with Rocket Dash 3 times #; Conclusion #: Diary: The crying clown will never be the protagonist of a burlesque, and the tragic encounter will be stupid as long as it plays ten times.1 # Curtain Call #: The best performers know how to properly end a show. #* Basic Objective: Wound survivors 3 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Wound survivors 5 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Wound survivors 7 times #; Conclusion #: The clown exchanges the humiliation of the spectator with the humiliation of oneself or a companion. This performance stimulates the darker soul core.1 # Laughter #: Smiley Face tried his best to make the audience laugh but forgot to smile himself. #* Basic Objective: Trample 1 pallet #* Advanced Objective 1: Trample 3 pallets #* Advanced Objective 2: Trample 5 pallets #; Conclusion #: Laugh, clown, laugh! Even if your heart is broken, even if your love can't be returned to you.1 # Her "Warden" #: A truth discovered by accident is the one that makes one tremble the most. #* Basic Objective: Terror Shock 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Terror Shock 1 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Terror Shock 2 times #; Conclusion #: Diary: Poor Natalie, her back is covered in scars... I need to have a talk with that fiend! He must stop this.2 # Cost of Love #: There's a price for every action we take. #* Basic Objective: Hit survivors with modified Rocket Dash 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit survivors with modified Rocket Dash 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit survivors with modified Rocket Dash 3 times #; Conclusion #: Clipping: The mysterious fire of the circus! The famous burlesque actor encountered an accident in the lounge, severely burned his face, and could no longer continue to play the role of a sad clown.1 # Joke #: Not every joke is funny. #* Basic Objective: Teleport and hit survivors 1 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Teleport and hit survivors 1 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Teleport and hit survivors 2 times #; Conclusion #: Diary: She left, not even those "pets". I should have known it. You are stupid like a joke!1 # New Face #: People often say that there is nothing new while the old remains. #* Basic Objective: Knock down 1 survivor while detained1 #* Advanced Objective 1: Knock down 1 survivors while detained1 #* Advanced Objective 2: Knock down 2 survivors while detained1 #; Conclusion #: Thank you, this is a suitable face.1